


Indifferent

by star_wars_rebels_4



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/pseuds/star_wars_rebels_4
Summary: Quizzy sucks Tarkin's cock. yep, you heard that right. i don't know where i got this idea but i had to write it. takes place in season 1 of Rebels.
Relationships: Grand Inquisitor/Grand Moff Tarkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Indifferent

The Grand Inquisitor stood silently at Grand Moff Tarkin’s shoulder as he ran through reports of rebel activity in the area. After his and Agent Kallus’s many failures at capturing the rebels, Tarkin had taken it upon himself to come and motivate them to succeed. The Inquisitor knew what punishment was in store for them if they did not succeed this time, and Tarkin had a little... demonstration planned out for Agent Kallus and Minister Tua later. but at the moment… 

“Inquisitor” Tarkin called, unfastening his trousers with one hand and pulling out his cock without ever looking away from the reports. The Inquisitor kneeled down obediently between Tarkin’s legs, and after a nod of affirmation from the Grand Moff, took his half-hard cock in his mouth. Slowly working his mouth up and down the Grand Moff’s stiffening cock, The Inquisitor moved a hand under his pants, rubbing up and down his slit, occasionally dipping a single finger inside as he went. He wasn’t allowed to come, but he could at least touch himself while he sucked on the Grand Moff’s cock.

Tarkin paid him no mind, fully focused on his work. The only sounds he made were occasional nearly-silent hitches in his breath. Otherwise, there was no reaction to anything the Inquisitor did. It was always like this, and the Inquisitor loved it. The cold indifference just turned him on more, and his cock was fully everted in very little time, stiff and wet straining against the front of his trousers as he slowly worked one hand over it, the other coming up to massage Tarkin’s balls, savoring the feel of the thick, coarse hair covering them. 

And then Tarkin let out a groan. It was quiet, and quickly bitten off, but The Inquisitor’s sensitive ears heard it anyway. He sped up the speed of his mouth on the Grand Moff’s cock, knowing that he was close. The hand on his cock sped up as well, bringing him just to the brink of orgasm, but not letting him come. The only warning the Inquisitor got was a grunt, and tarkin came in his mouth, the salty liquid splashing onto his tongue and making him moan at the taste. The Inquisitor kept sucking at the Moff’s cock until a hand on his head pulled him away. He let go of his own cock, leaving it aching for more, and pulled his hand out of his trousers, looking up at the Moff for further instruction. 

Tarkin simply stared at him for a moment, then opened his mouth to say something. He didn’t get the chance, however, as the door chime sounded, signalling that Agent Kallus and Minister Tua were there for their meeting. Tarkin’s eyes flitted over to the clock hanging on the wall, and then the time displayed on his screen. The wall clock was ten minutes behind. Dammit. The Inquisitor stood up quickly, fastening his pants silently and resuming his previous position at the Moff’s shoulder and hoping the two didn’t notice anything was off. Tarkin put away his spent cock just as the ISB Agent and Minister walked in.


End file.
